Cave Johnson
Cave Johnson is the founder and CEO of Aperture Science.ApertureScience.com Biography In 1953, Aperture Science is founded by Cave Johnson, as a shower curtain manufacturer. In 1956, the Eisenhower administration signs a contract with Aperture Science to manufacture shower curtains to all branches of the US Military, except the Navy. This is the main activity of Aperture from 1957 to 1975.ApertureScience.com During this period, Johnson becomes a billionaire. In 1978, Johnson is exposed to mercury while secretly developing a dangerous mercury-injected rubber sheeting from which he plans to manufacture seven deadly shower curtains to be given as gifts to each member of the House Naval Appropriations committee,ApertureScience.com likely because the decision of the Navy not getting its shower curtains from Aperture depended on that committee, and Johnson probably held a grudge against them for that. In 1979, both of Cave Johnson's kidneys fail. Brain damaged, dying, and incapable of realizing his time will come soon, he lays out a three tiered research and development program. The results, he says, will "guarantee the continued success of Aperture Science far into the fast-approaching distant past". The two first tiers (the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver and the Take-A-Wish Foundation) were a failure, while the third one, the "Portal" project, grew to a success.ApertureScience.com What happens to Cave Johnson afterward is unknown, although it is surmised he dies. Behind the scenes *By signing into ApertureScience.com with the username "CJOHNSON" and the password "TIER3", one can enter Cave Johnson's account. These login and password can be found in Ratman scribblings spread around the Enrichment Center's maintenance area seen during Portal, with the words "trust me" right to it. After logging in as Cave Johnson, "GLaDOS v1.07a © 1982 Aperture Science, Inc." appears. Then one can type either APPLY to start the Enrichment Center Test Subject Application Process, or NOTES, which will give information about Aperture Science and Johnson's history, in the form of a short timeline.ApertureScience.com *Among the scribblings where "CJOHNSON" and "TIER3" are found can also be found three portraits of men with their heads masked by a Weighted Companion Cube. The bottom-left one has the words "Our Founder" under it; this might be another portrait of Cave Johnson. *A casting call conducted by Shana Landsburg for what may be Portal 2 was posted on the subscribers-only industry website Breakdown Express on June 8, 2008, with a concept art portrait of Cave Johnson. That call sheet, seeking a voice-over artist to take on the role of Cave Johnson, an "eccentric dead billionaire", with work tentatively to start at the end of July 2008, suggests he may be a central character in that sequel.Rumor: Casting Call Reveals Portal 2 Details? on KotakuRumor: Portal 2 Casting Begins, Sample Script Page Leaked! on Kombo.com :*It also reveals that Johnson is dead and has just been resurrected inside of a computer, which oversees the tests made during the game, and sometimes "contemplates the afterlife". However it has been revealed that GLaDOS would again oversees the tests in Portal 2, so Johnson's appearance is yet to be defined. :*Many bits of Johnson's personality and skills are also given: he is said to have learned to trust his gut. A big picture thinker, he does not expands on details. He apparently does not really know how science works, but he knows how people work. He is used to getting what he wants. He is extroverted, enthusiastic and opinionated. He is very energetic, and considers that life is an adventure he is happy to be on. He was born salesman, he is a leader, an evangelist. People trust him, even when his plans are clearly dangerous. He uses warm, homespun delivery to put people at their ease. He does not accept the responsibility that comes with his power. Either he does not see or chooses not to see the ramifications of his actions. :*The call sheet also states he speaks with a slight Southern/Western accent, mirrored in the text excerpts and the texts revealed during the ''Portal'' ARG. :*Through the game, he is said to go from a sidekick to the main antagonist, starting to lose his grip on his humanity as the story progresses. As he isolates himself from the people around him, he is to lose touch with reality. *In the file dump retrieved at the BBS number (425) 822-5251 revealed during the Portal ARG, several memos seemingly written by Cave Johnson can be found. In one, he describes the three pillars on which Aperture Science is built. In another, he addresses test subjects who raised their concerns about the dangers of the research conducted by Aperture Science. Another consists of a rant about casualty rates, firing employees, and him practicing beekeeping in his office. In another, reusing text from the casting call sheet revealed in 2008, he apparently announces his death. One is apparently the answer to a (confidential) letter Johnson sent, titled "Human Enrichment & Testing Initiative, Resource Acquisitions". It apparently describes the four types of Test Subjects and their behavior.''Portal'' ARG *"Johnson" is quite similar to "Johanson", the name of the original Borealis captain, Johanson. Furthermore, "Arbeit Laboratories" can be seen on some crates inside the ship.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files The retail Borealis belonging to Aperture Science, it is possible those names were recycled. Gallery File:Overlay scrawlings cjohnson.png|''Portal'' texture file featuring the username and password. File:Cave Johnson.jpg|Complete portrait image. File:Portal casting.jpg|Casting sheet. File:09394469.756.png|The three pillars memo. File:08041249.801.png|The dangers memo. File:07533945.935.png|The casualty rates memo. File:02622055.965.png|The death memo. File:05083881.801.png|The confidential letter. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal'' ARG Notes and references Category:Portal Category:Scientists Category:Aperture Science Personnel